This Crush Ain't Goin Away
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: Leon never knew he was that way until a phone call from his best friend… He never knew how much he has fallen for his best friend at all. He endures denial, acceptance and last but not least confession. Based on the lyrics Crush by David Archuleta.


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This here one-shot by your of course most loathed writer Cruxy-kun! ^.^ Hope you guys like it…

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, yaoi and other stuff my mind brewed. Also I used some lyrics as bgm for this small one-shot fic… Lyric used is: Crush by: David Archuleta …

Pairings: LeonxCloud… some mentions of AkuRokuNo…

_Disclaimers applied…_

On to the story...

**Crush…**

Leon stared at the phone, he just finished talking to Cloud about how they were going to arrange the Christmas party tomorrow and felt a tingle of fond affection wash over him. It was overwhelming… but in a nice and warming way. He shook his head and proceeded to call Axel about the arrangements, thinking nothing more of it than maybe just friendly likeness as always, after all the blonde and him were best friends ever since their childhood days.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time; deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush_

The next day Leon and Cloud decided to start the decorating first since Axel, Reno and Roxas weren't there yet; Leon hung up the tinsels while Cloud set up the Christmas tree. In his position, perched on top of the ladder he could see the whole room and he could feel himself smile slightly at his only blonde companion.

Cloud was trying to fix the tree but the tree decided to be stubborn and keep falling apart whenever he tried to stick one part of it up. Finally, the agitated blonde gave up and threw his hands over his head in an annoyed gesture. "Stupid tree…" he mumbled.

Leon merely chuckled, the sound caught up deep in his throat. "Here, let me fix it." He decided to help his friend, but he couldn't help feeling so anxious about Cloud. 'I wonder why…'

_Cause the possibility that you would ever  
feel the same way about me  
it's just too much, just too much_

That night Leon finally found out why. 'I can't believe it… how?' He thought, but Roxas just gave him an amused quirk of the brow before chuckling and told him that impossible things happen when you fall in love. "No… this is just stupid…"

"Come on Leon, be reasonable… You stare at him, day dream about him and think of him all the time! It's only obvious you like my older brother. Why do you deny it?" Roxas argued, crossing his arms over his chest in a mother like way that had Leon amused for a while.

"Because it's impossible, we're just friends, how can two friends, male friends, fall in love with each other?" Leon argued back, returning to his work. Roxas just sighed and left him alone, returning to his own work. 'Though… I think little Roxas may have a point there, but I refuse to acknowledge that just yet…' He thought.

Why do I keep running from the truth  
all I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,

And I just got to know

Leon was taking a small walk to his home when he stopped and saw Cloud; the blonde male was casually sitting on a swing, staring up at the sky, the moon's rays shinning down on his pale skin, seeming aglow with life, his bright aqua blue eyes were filled with peaceful calmness, they were soothing and very beautiful, like the sapphires cast down into the seas. Leon was too enamoured with the sight, it just practically took his breath away.

Leon sighed and continued to walk away down a separate road; he didn't have the courage to confess to the blonde. 'Not yet…' He was just too confused; he couldn't bring himself to say anything else to the blonde man. 'Not even if he leaves me for someone else…' He thought bitterly, maybe it was just a small crush, a small puppy love that will disappear in time.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another __Crush_

But it didn't, if anything it deepened and became desperate. His heart was calling out to him to confess, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He stared at the back of Cloud's head. The two were in their English class and the lesson was lost in Leon's mind as he was too preoccupied with Cloud's golden blonde hair and his 'problem' of confessing.

He sighed when the bell rang, signalling the end of class and picked up his things, following Cloud outside. Said man gave him a small smile and told him that he would be heading over to finish their arrangement for the Christmas Party tomorrow. He merely nodded; the information was mildly being absorbed while he stared at those beautiful pools of aqua blue. 'Such radiant blue… with a tint of aqua… it just captures my soul looking at you like this.' He sighed, watching the blonde's leaving form with torn hooded eyes.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy _

_goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Leon tried to stop himself from staring at his blonde companion but couldn't. He kept sneaking stares at Cloud, the blonde was now hanging some misled toes and other such decors around the room. His eyes were filled with determination and it caught Leon's eyes briefly, before said man smiled and broke the contact to set his gaze elsewhere.

Leon sighed, he knew it, he was hopeless in this, he was longing to hold Cloud's delicate hands in his, to caress the blonde's smooth milky white skin, to stare lovingly into those deep rich pools of vibrant aqua blue. It just tears him apart not being able to but… 'I just can't confess… I don't know if he'll accept me…' He was yearning for something so much more…

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends  
is there more, is there more_

Finally when they were finished, Leon escorted Cloud to the door, he stared as the blonde picked up his jacket and slid them gracefully around his shoulders, pulling the gloves to cover his long thin fingers. Leon sighed and stared deeply into Cloud's eyes. "Cloud…" he whispered.

Cloud snapped his head at his name being called. "Leon?" he asked, staring back into Leon's pale white blue eyes.

"I… Uhm, hope to see you tomorrow… in the party." Leon said lamely, he averted his eyes and opened the door so the blonde could get out. Cloud nodded and replied with a 'you too' before running over to his bike and leaving the street. Leon sighed and rubbed against his temples. He was unable to confess, it was a chance that he could have taken but, he chose not to. 'I am turning insane…' He shook his head before walking inside and closing the door.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe we can make this into  
something that will last, last forever, forever_

The party was in full swing and Leon was happy that Axel was able to bring enough food to feed this many people. Reno was in the DJ booth mixing up some tunes and rocking to the music's beat, he was having fun, in his own way.

Leon rolled his eyes and set his sights on Axel and Roxas who were talking to some guests, entertaining them with food or just merely chatting, they looked like they were having fun themselves. Leon sighed, he couldn't find Cloud anywhere and this saddened him a bit but as host of this party he shouldn't let that dampen him. 'But it does…' His mind was telling him as he entertained a few guests.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush_

He was too caught up in his thoughts and guests that he barely saw Cloud stalk behind him with a soft smile. So when someone tapped his shoulder he thought it was just a guest and was shocked to see Cloud's grinning face, his body clothed in a white long sleeved button up shirt that bunch up around his elbows, with a vest on top and around his neck lay loosely a tie with white skulls in a black background, his pants were black and ripped in all the right places, at least two studded belts hung loosely around his hips, he was also wearing black boots with belted straps, chains hung from his belt loops, his left ear was pierced with a wolf earring, a black and white bracelet wrapped around his thin wrist and several accessories in his other, All in all he looked dashingly beautiful in Leon's eyes.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy _

_goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Cloud waved slightly. "Hey Leon!" And with that statement Leon firmly felt his heart melt in his chest, his eyes locked deeply in those pretty aqua blue eyes. "Uh, hey…" he replied lamely, his voice seemingly lost in this heated situation.

Cloud quirked an amused brow at Leon's seemingly uninterested reply. "Leon? Are you okay?" He brought up a hand to set it on top of Leon's forehead to feel for a fever and he sighed in relief when he felt none. "You don't seem to have any fever… are you really okay? Leon?"

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

"No, because you're eyes capture me and took my breath away." He whispered under his breath. But then he stopped and his eyes widened. 'I can't believe I just said that!' he peered at Cloud's face and saw confusion before it melted into understanding and… affection?

"Leon… you know you could have just told me that you liked me that way, it would have been even less embarrassing than this situation right now…" Cloud replied, his eyes sought Leon's own and gave him a charming alluring smile. Thos lips seemingly trying to caught his attention.

"Uh… Sorry." Cloud simply leaned in and gave him a small peck to the nose and turned around, about to leave to get some food when he felt Leon grab his arm. "Leon?"

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush_

"Wait… you actually, like me back?" Leon asked, eyes now very shocked, all he received was a nod and another peck this time to his cheek.

"Leon, you could be so dense at times, I'm baffled at how much you excel in academics." Cloud replied before dragging the brunette to the food corner.

Leon merely returned the smile, allowing himself to be dragged. 'In the end, it went well after all… Though I should have confessed earlier…' He thought bitterly as he received a few winks from Axel and Reno, Roxas only shook his head and pulled a thumb up in his direction. He nodded to the younger blonde. 'Thanks little Rox…' He now set his attention to his own blonde, the one that captured his heart and filled it aflame. 'Cloud…'

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy _

_goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_**~…The end…~**_

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Early gift for my few readers…


End file.
